Red velvet pancakes!
by chibi-america-alfred
Summary: this is a (late) birthday present for Kuro Shiro Kami Chan! it's about Matthew and Max finding Kumajiro and Kumakuro as kids and meeting up again as adults after America and Matthew break up.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY KURO SHIRO KAMI CHAN! **

**I made you a little story! I decided to go with red velvet pancakes, since you seem to love that pairing a lot! I was late because I forgot to upload after I finished writing (seriously, only I am retarded enough to make a fail like that!)**

**WARNING: yaoi, boyxboy selfcest, and there may be some pulling on heartstrings in this story. forgive the bit of AmeriCan at the beginning.**

Matthew stared blankly at alfred, holding onto kumajiro tightly. Then he smiled saying: "what was that Al? I don't think I heard you right."

that wasn't entirely right. He heard what he said, but he just... didn't want to hear it. He couldn't believe it, so much that his brain rejected the very meaning of the words.

Alfred sighed, he hung his head for a few seconds, then he looked straight into Matthew's confused violet eyes.

"I'm sorry Mattie..."

_"SHUT UP!" _Matthew demanded inside his head.

"but I can't lie to you anymore..."

_"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"_ he screamed in the back of his mind.

"I'm in love with arthur, Mattie. You're a nice guy, but... this is it for us."

three bullets, all three critical hits, and matthew really felt as if his heart was going to stop beating any second.

After that Matthew ran as fast as his legs could carry him, not caring where he was going, as his tears almost blinded him.

He eventually tripped over a log and almost squashed the small polar-bear that was still in his hands.

He rolled over and released the bear who got of the moment he could, not to be dragged along by his owner any further.

Matthew continued to cry his eyes out. He didn't know where he was or what to do. All he wanted to do was cry.

And this was the kind of moment he was glad he was usually forgotten, he could just keep crying for the rest of of his days and no on would care.

After a while quieted down a little, getting tired of listening to miserable he was, and sat up, noticing kumajiro was gone.

Matthew wanted to go search for the bear as much as collapsing into a hopeless sobbing mess once more, for his break-up and now for losing sight of his bear.

After a short inner struggle, Matthew decided his bear was more important than his own self-pity right now. He got up and looked around, hearing small sobbing sounds only about 30 ft. to the right.

Matthew had never seen his bear cry before... oh wait! Yes he had. It was when he first found him! About 10 years ago...

**~Matthew's flashback. this is where max comes in! Enjoy!~**

Matthew watched his fathers argue for the tenth time that day. It became worse with each fight.

He knew it wasn't even him they were fighting over him. They were fighting over alfred. Matthew sighed and walked towards the door. He didn't yell at them and make a dramatic exit while crying like most kids would, it'd be useless anyway, they wouldn't notice him.

He walked out the door and shot one last glance at his fathers trying to kill each other behind the window.

He always liked taking walks trough the rural areas of his home. It was nice and quiet and he could forget about his family for a while. Today was a little different though, he came across a bunch of poachers.

Matthew hid behind a tree, soon realizing they probably wouldn't notice him anyway but he didn't want to take the risk.

He stared,as the poachers approached a polar bear and her 2 cubs. He was only an invisible 9 year old but he wanted to do something.

That's when a boy, about his age jumped in front of them and started yelling at them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE UP TO?!" He shouted.

"We're getting ourselves a little souvenir." One if the poachers said, stepping forward, pointing his gun at the boy with a large smirk " what are you doing?" He stood right in front of the boy. He smirked up at him "I think I'm beating up a bunch of stupid poachers!" The boy lashed out with a hockey-stick, striking the guy in the jaw. Mattie wasn't sure but it looked like his jaw was broken.

The other poachers grabbed their gun and pointed it at the boy as the one he hit before lay bleeding on the ground. The boy just gave them a glare most kids would give the person who broke their favorite toy car.

"Listen kid! 'Less ya wanna get hurt I'd go running back home if I were you!"

"Good thing you ain't me." The boy whacked the gun out of his hands and jumped when the other fired.

Matthew had thought they were just bluffing, and hid behind his log, not daring to look.

He heard the stick clash with metal once more and took a glance over his log.

This time the boy way the one on the ground, with a heavily bleeding cut on his forehead.

One of the men (the last one standing) picked up his gun and pointed it at the boy. Matthew gasped and jumped from behind the log, picking up the other boy's hockey-stick. He tried to knock the guy's gun away and he almost did, but the gun went of nonetheless, hitting the adult polar bear in it's head. It let out one last groan before collapsing before her two cubs.

The boy stood up, staring at the dead bear for e few moments, sobbing softly, before he turned around, glaring at the poacher who still held the smoking gun, with venomous tearstained eyes.

"You... YOU DID THIS!?" He yanked the hockey-stick out of Matthew's hands and hit the guy right on his temple, causing him to drop down in the mud, unconscious.

He stood before him another second before he raised the stick high above his head and let it come down once more. He just stood there, sobbing.

"A-... Are you okay?" Matthew whispered hesitantly.

"I'm alright." He sniffled. " but she isn't." He turned his head towards the polar-bear. Tears were flooding from his eyes and he was shaking with every sob.

"I-i'm sorry..." Matthew whispered, feeling tears sting behind his eyes as well.

"If I hadn't-"

"If you hadn't...*hic*... that be me...*sniff*... and they'd have been next." The boy said, trying to stop his crying but not quite succeeding. Matthew gave him a hug to try and calm him down. When he pulled away he noticed the boy's bright red eyes starting to grow puffy from crying.

They walked over to the two cubs who were trying to wake up their mother. The scene made both of them even more sad than they had been.

"Who's gonna take care of her cubs?" Matthew asked, no longer able to hold back his tears, letting them run freely over his cheeks.

The other wiped his tears away with the -way too- long sleeves of his shirt and looked at the cubs. One of them looked back them and jumped in between them and his mother, growling at them. He kneeled down and petted the angry animal and it seemed to calm down. He picked it up and turned back to Matthew.

"we will." He said, holding the squirming bear firmly in his arms.

"W-what?" Matthew stuttered. He didn't really dislike the idea of looking after a little bear-cub, but once it'd matured it was a different story! And you couldn't just take two polar-bears home after their mother was just killed, could you?!

The boy seemed to disagree. His eyes narrowed and he snapped: "YOU SAID YOU WERE SORRY, RIGHT?! THEN WHAT'S THE FRUKING PROBLEM?! YOU WANNA LEAVE HIM HERE LIKE THIS?!"

"N-no but..." Matthew shot one last glance at the remaining bear that was whining, while trying to lick his mother's wound clean "I'd like to have that one." He pointed at it.

His look softened and he gave a small smile though he still looked a little sad. "Sure, this one looks better at defending himself anyway. He'll need that if he's gonna live with me." He looked down at the snoozing bear in his arms. Matt was amazed at how well this guy could handle animals.

"I think it likes you better as well." he said smiling.

"HE! And I like him too. Someday I'll be a mounted police officer and I'll look after all the animals! And all the damn poachers will have to deal with me!" he said proudly.

Matthew went over to the other bear who was softly crying over his unresponsive mother.

"hello there. It's okay. She's in a better place now. I'll look after you from here on out." Mattie gently petted the bear.

"who are you?" the bear sniffled.

"I'm matthew. I'm your new owner." he said, picking the bear up, it was heavier than he thought he'd be.

"take good care of him, okay?!" the other said sternly.

"y-yes! Of course I will." matthew replied.

"MAX~? WHERE ARE YOU~?" a high pitched voice sounded in the distance.

"oh, sweet mother of maple!" the boy hissed under his breath.

"who's that?" matthew asked.

"that's my dad. I have to go now. He'll whip my ass if I don't hurry." he said, making matthew giggle a little.

"that'd be funny if I wasn't serious." he sighed. "I'll see you around." he said and he gave matthew a quick peck on the lips, before running of with his bear in his arms. Matthew was stunned for a few seconds but then he realized the other had taken his first kiss and he didn't even know his name!

"W-WAIT! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" matt yelled after him.

"MAX! MY NAME IS MAX!" he yelled back "BYE MATT!" after that he turned around and disappeared.

Matthew never saw max again after that.

**~end of the flashback~**

that's when matthew realized he was at the place where Kumajiro's mother had died that day. He wondered what max was doing right now. Did he even remember matthew? How was Kumakuro doing?

As we thought about this stuff he didn't notice the sound of heavy boots kicking up the fallen autumn leaves on the dirt road.

"what are you doing here?" a deep authoritative voice suddenly asked. Matthew snapped his head towards the voice's owner, freezing when he saw him. The man was a canadian mountie with sunglasses and long blond hair which he'd tied in a messy ponytail with one particular curl sticking out from the rest, much like Mattie's

"u-uhm...I-I..." his voice was still hoarse from crying and he sounded as if he was about to cry again. The other's expression softened.

"are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"...I-I'm fine... I-it's just that..." matthew stuttered, before he was thrown over one of the other's broad shoulders and carried of. "This place isn't for humans. It's for the animals." the man huffed "I'll take you to my place, so please don't cry anymore." he said in an awkward attempt to comfort the other.

"w-wait! Kumajiro!" Matthew squirmed.

"that's your bear?" the man holding him asked, turning around to look at the lonely bear cub who hadn't even made an attempt to move from his spot. He walked towards it and scooped the fur-ball up.

"it's okay. Come on and I'll get you some fish, eh?" he said, his full attention shifting to Kumajiro.

Matt relaxed in the man's arms. He didn't even care if he was carried of by some random stranger, he wanted to hide under a blanket and cry eternity away.

After a long walk -in which matthew was sure he'd cried till he passed out at some point- Matthew heard the man carrying him open a door and matthew assumed they'd made it to his place. Matt was dropped onto a couch and handed a tissue to wipe his tears away. Matthew didn't do it though, knowing his face would be soaked once again in a matter of minutes.

The man came back into the room with Kuma on his arm, while feeding him some salmon.

"are you okay?" he asked. Matthew buried his face in one one of the cushion and curled up on the couch, not wanting to be seen. Suddenly he felt a warm ball of fluff being pressed against him "stop 's annoying."Kumajiro said "that guy was a jerk anyway."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"matthew yelled, pulling slightly away from the cushion, though it still muffled his words a little.

"you're mad about a guy?" Mattie's abductor asked.

"y-...yes. He left me for my own dad. That's pretty pathetic, eh?" Matthew confessed softly.

"just forget about him." the other said in a tone as if he was presenting the weather.*

he said it so casually Matthew thought he was joking, but when he looked him in the eyes ,noticing he took of his shades and his hat, he saw he was dead serious and trembling with anger. Matthew was about to tell him he probably never would when he pounced on top of him and claimed his lips in a short sweet kiss.

"HE'S JUST SOME ASSHOLE WITH NO SENSE OF TASTE! WHO THE HECK WOULD EVER LEAVE A DOE EYED S.O.B. LIKE YOU MATTIE! YOU'RE FRUKING PERFECT!" he yelled, almost hurting Matthew's ears.

"w-wait how'd you know my-... Max?" Matthew asked, looking up at the one who'd taken his first kiss when he was only 9, the one who gave him Kumajiro 10 years ago, the one who had beaten up 3 armed full grown man but cried over a dead mother bear as if it was his own mother.

"tsk, glad ya still remember Mattie." Max said, giving a small smile. "Just forget that guy. I'll look after you."

"uhm... does that mean..." Matthew was even more surprised Max had remembered him than max was, and now he was saying... he loved him? After 10 years?!

"I never forgot about those perfectly soft lips of yours Mattie. you're beautiful. Inside and out. Dare I say it... I think I may have developed a crush!"

Max declared before locking lips with his Mattie again. Matt felt Max lick his lips asking for entrance, matthew hesitated but opened his mouth allowing Max to explore his new territory. Matt melted into the kiss and let Max take charge completely.

Sure Max wasn't the first to kiss him like this but he'd never felt this good! Alfred was always rough and sloppy with a lot of teeth clanking and no time for the canadian to breath, on top of that the American always tasted like hamburgers! Gilbert had been good at kissing but he was still rough and never kissed him for long, to eager to get to the main event, and indeed, he tasted like beer. He'd also dated Lars before but he wasn't sure about his kissing abilities, they only got like 'that' when they were both high.

Max was different, his lips were soft and gently brushed over his. His tongue licked the insides of his mouth without their teeth bumping or choking him, dancing with Matthew's. He faintly tasted of maple syrup and matthew could have kissed him like this forever.

However, Max seemed to disagree, rubbing his knee between Matthew's thighs, brushing over his ever growing erection.

"M-Max! Don't!" Matthew stuttered, trying to close his legs.

"you've kept me waiting for 10 years and now you want me to stop?" Max looked at him rather disappointed. He leaned down and gave the shell of Matthew's ear a kiss before whispering "I won't hurt you like that jerk did. I promise. I love you. Can I please?"

Matthew buried his face in Max's chest to hide his blush and nodded.

Max smirked and let his hands wander down Matthew's sides.

Slipping them under his shirt once he'd reached his hips. Moments later his shirt was tossed into a corner of the room and Max's hands roamed freely over Matthew's exposed stomach and chest. His hands found Matthew's nipples and played with the small pink buds until the were rock hard. Matthew softly mewled max's name as he broke their kiss and kissed his way down, leaving small red marks on his way.

"M-Max what are you-" Matthew asked.

"ssshhhht. Trust me. You'll enjoy this." he answered, his mouth finding Matt's right nipple and sucking on it.

"AH~...mnnn... you weren't kidding... oh~!" Matthew moaned loudly, trying to grind up against max to gain more friction where he wanted it most right now.

"patience Matthew." Max said in a scolding manner, firmly holding onto Mattie's hips.

His hands moved to unbuckle matt's belt but he stopped him.

"un-unfair~!" Mattie groaned.

"What is?" Max questioned.

"you... you still have all of you c-clothes!" Matthew said, tugging on Max's jacket.

"well I'm not going to stop you." Max said, smirking down at the smaller canadian once again. Matthew blushed at max's remark but still slid his jacket of his shoulders and pulled on his shirt. When Max was finished with Matthew's pants he helped him take his shirt of and pulled the now fully nude canadian onto his lap. Matthew shivered, no longer clothed, nor in Max's warm embrace. Max kissed Matthew on his lips once more, then he took of his black leather gloves (don't ask me how they'd stayed on during their previous activities.) and pressed 3 fingers against his lover's lips.

"SUCK" he demanded, and Matt could tell what was coming. He noticed Max also had a painfully noticeable bulge in his pants. Max's hands trailed down matthew's sides once more and he slid one of his saliva slicked fingers into Mattie's entrance. Matthew gasped at the intrusion and squirmed on max's lap. Max carefully added a second finger and thrusted them into Matthew, stretching and scissoring him for what was about to come.

Max was growing more conscious of the tightness of his pants with every small moan and gasp from matthew. He looked at the smaller canadian's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes and watched that single curl dangle in front of his face. Max inserted a third finger as he used his free hand to grab the small golden strand and wrap it around his finger like a telephone-cord, tugging it gently.

"MAX! D-DO THAT MORE! PLEASE~!" Matthew screamed in pleasure, and started to thrust back onto max's fingers.

'if he keeps teasing me like this for one more minute I'll fuck him so hard he won't be able to walk for a week!' Max thought to himself.

"mnn...-max, that's enough... I-I want you... ah!" Matthew mewled, and he didn't have to tell Max twice! Max pulled his fingers out a little too quickly, released his throbbing hard-on, and placed both his hands firmly on Matthew's hips, placing himself at Matthew's entrance.

"are you ready?" Max asked, Matthew responded by thrusting down, impaling himself on Max's erection. Max gasped at the sudden heat and Mattie's tightness, and threw his head back with a long moan. Matthew slowly rocked his hips to get Max's attention back, and sure enough it worked. Max thrusted his hips up, hitting Mattie's sweet-spot dead on on the first thrust. Matthew clenched around Max a bit tighter with every thrust, feeling their climax approach quickly. It only took a few minutes before Matthew came, clenching around Max pulling him over the edge with him. Matt collapsed on top of max as they both tried to catch their breath.

"that was... amazing." Matt panted.

"sure was."Max said, picking up Matthew and taking him to the bedroom where they both fell asleep.

**I may actually be doing a next chapter to this story. It was a lot of fun to write. **

**I recently realized that the only GOOD stories I write include the 2ps. ^_^" **

**also allow to share a bit of retards wisdom with you: do NOT use an object for it's intended purpose if there are other possible purposes! Who says an Ipad can't be a frisbee!**

***Max being a weatherman! that'd be awesome! **

**Max: there's a 100% chance of a major earthquake in florida within the next 2 minutes if you dare to touch him Al!**

**now everyone sing happy birthday -no matter where you are or in what language- for my best friend Kuro Shiro Kami Chan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy birthday Matthew! (no we didn't forget you ^_^)**

Matthew woke up in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar man's arms draped loosely around him. He tried to remember what had happened the night before. As the memories of the previous day flooded back into his mind he felt tears prick in his eyes before his face twitched into a dreamy smile and he snuggled up to his new lover Max.

he felt Max's arms hold him a bit more tightly as he smirked against the back of the smaller canadian's neck. Soon they both drifted back into a blissful sleep.

To bad they were disturbed by a certain american barging into their room a few minutes later.

"YO, MAX! WHERE ARE YA, DUDE?!" a deep loud voice yelled, tearing both Max and Matthew from their sweet dreams.

Max groaned and let go of Matthew rolling over to face the man who'd just barged into the room.

"AL, WHAT THE FRUK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? I'M BUSY! GET LOST WOULD YA?!" Max shouted in response.

"with what? Sleeping? Listen why don't we-" Al stopped talking noticing Matthew push himself up on his elbow and look him over from behind Max's broad shoulders.

"oh... sorry for disturbing you while you were _busy_ than," Al checked Matthew out over his red sunglasses, and smirked.

"wanna share him?" he asked bluntly.

"FRUK NO!" was Max's instant reply.

"okay, okay, chill out! I was just asking. You know _I _would always share with my bro,"

"Al, get out." Max said ,annoyance showing in his voice and glaring at the American.

"but if you wanna be a bitch about it it's fine. You're my bro and I love you but sometimes you could just let me in on your-" Al was cut short by a hockey puck to the face, "...fun..." Al groaned out before passing out.

"oh, great." Max sighed, dropping back onto the pillow.

**~ I'm sorry but I just had to add Al again. ^_^" Timeskip~**

Half an hour later Max was making pancakes as Matthew was sitting in the living room drinking coffee with Al and two polar bears.

"uhm... I'm M-Matthew." Matthew introduced himself.

"name's Alex. Call me Al." Al said with a tissue against his nose, hoping his nose wasn't broken.

"i-it's nice to meet you." Matthew said, smiling shyly. Al blushed a little.

"HEY, MAX! YA REALLY DON'T WANNA SHARE HIM?!" Al yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"NO" Max snapped, walking back into the room with only two plates of pancakes. He handed one to his brother and the other to matthew. He sat down and pulled Matt onto his lap, so they could share.

Al scowled and took a bite, taking the opportunity to just admire Matthew's ass and eat his breakfast.

"so, why are you here?" Max asked after finishing his pancakes.

"huh?" was Al's intelligent reply.

"I doubt you just showed up for breakfast. Why. Are. You. Here?" Max repeated.

"oh, yeah! Because you're an antisocial ass, I thought I'd invite ya to this new place Kuro and his boyfriend are opening tomorrow!" Al said as if half of the sentence had not been an insult to him.

"no, thanks. I'll pass." max said, still holding on to Matt.

"see what I mean! Mattie, you say something! All he does is stay cooped up in this house!" Al complained.

"u-uhm... well...it might be fun," he said softly. Max looked down at him and sighed, resting his head on the smaller canadian's shoulder.

"fine, whatever." he mumbled.

Matthew smiled brightly and chimed: "it's a date."

upon hearing that Max lifted his head off Mattie's shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"it's a date." he repeated, smiling sweetly at Matthew.

Al rudely interrupted their romantic moment by coughing to let them know he was still with them and could see what they were doing.

"oh, yeah. I almost forgot!" Max said, putting Matthew down on the cough as he got up and walked around the coffee-table.

"wha?" Al reacted sheepishly, as his brother yanked him off his seat by the collar of his brown bomber jacket and dragged him towards the exit.

"GOODBYE ALEX!" he yelled before successfully kicking his brother out of the house and locking the door.

Matthew had followed close behind, not wanting to be left alone in the living-room and feeling curious as to what Max had been planning. When Max turned around and saw the little canadian he dashed forward with large steps, hoisting the little canadian over his shoulder mid-walk.

"M-Max! Where are-"

"bedroom. NOW!" Max said, lust beginning to show in his voice.

And Matthew wouldn't dream of turning down a demand like that.

**Short chapter, I know. Also excuse my grammar and spelling please.**

**On my last chapter of a 2p world of difference I mentioned how busy I had been and that I hadn't been feeling well, so I couldn't update. I didn't expect sympathy from 3 of my reviewers. I almost wanted to send a PM to say it wasn't that big of a deal. People usually complain when I say I'm not feeling well and I thought people would just call me annoying for it. **

**It made me so happy that you actually cared! I love all of you!**

**I had someone ask me to write a red velvet pancakes story without 1p/2p america in it but I just can't help it. Forgive me~ ^_^"**


End file.
